


Blow A Kiss, Take It Back

by PrettyInSoulPunk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInSoulPunk/pseuds/PrettyInSoulPunk
Summary: This is just a short and sweet fic inspired bythis postwhich has been circulating around tumblr again.(Ps: there's a tiny hit at Lilo, but just a passing mention. )





	Blow A Kiss, Take It Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Claudii85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/gifts).



Niall feels like an idiot. 

What the hell was he thinking? He should have never given Harry those flowers on stage but he just couldn't help himself. He saw them lying on the floor from where a fan had thrown them and just went for it. 

He's seventeen and in love, sue him. 

The flowers weren't the problem, though. He could have stopped there and just appreciated the shy smile that Harry gave him when Niall handed him the bouquet. But no, he had to go the extra mile and lean in for a pretend kiss. 

It's not like Harry would have actually kissed him in public so Niall's not even sure what he was expecting, really. Although, sometimes they made kissy faces at each other (even though they haven't ever kissed for real) so maybe it was just a bit of wishful thinking on Niall's part. 

Planting a seed, perhaps. Like if he flirts enough, Harry will eventually get the hint.

Not that flirting with each other is anything new. They do it all the time, but it's usually Harry who initiates. Every so often though, Niall feels a surge of bravery and he runs with it. 

Like tonight. He saw a golden opportunity and he took his shot. He just went a step too far and now he's not even sure he'll be able to face Harry after the show. On the bright side, Harry didn't technically look upset. He just teasingly shoved the roses back in Niall's face and walked off, but not before Niall caught a glimpse of his shocked expression. 

All in all, it could have been worse. Niall just needs to lay low for a while and hope he hasn't made things weird.

~*~

They finish their encore of _I Want_ and Niall rushes off the stage after they take their final bow. He knows that no one will think anything of it though since he's got a tiny bladder and is often disappearing to have a wee. Which, for the record, he really does need to do.

On his way out of the bathroom, he runs smack into Harry. 

"Sorry, mate. Didn't expect you to be right there," Niall laughs nervously. "I'll just leave you to it, yeah?" he asks as he steps out of Harry's way.

"Wait," Harry says as he reaches out to grip Niall's arm. "I was looking for you, actually."

"Well you found me," Niall grins, even though his heart feels like it's about to beat right out of his chest. 

"Yeah," Harry agrees and Niall doesn't miss the way he's breathing a little harder than normal.

"Is there a prize or something?" Niall laughs because Harry is staring at him so intently that it's unnerving. 

"Can we talk?" Harry asks suddenly as he takes Niall's hand into his own and squeezes gently. "Privately?"

"Of course," Niall nods and pushes the bathroom door back open, "is this okay?" 

"Perfect," Harry smiles and follows Niall inside. 

"What's up?" Niall asks even though he has a sinking feeling that he knows exactly what this is about. 

In lieu of answering, Harry kisses him instead. It's just a soft peck, but it effectively gets his point across. 

Niall gasps at the contact, but he rubs Harry's jaw before kissing him back slowly. He can feel Harry relax against him so he takes advantage of Harry's slightly parted lips by sliding his tongue against them. 

That snaps Harry into action because he suddenly grips Niall by the tie he's still wearing and uses it as leverage to drag him further into the bathroom. In seconds, he's got Niall pressed up against the wall and he's kissing him like he might never stop. His mouth is soft and warm, but his hands are firm as he slides his hands down to squeeze Niall's hips.

"Fuck," Niall pants between kisses because he can't seem to get enough oxygen to his brain. 

"Here?" Harry giggles as he pulls away and starts kissing up Niall's neck. "You don't really want our first time to be in the toilet, do you?"

Niall pulls back and gives Harry an incredulous look. "Says the guy who shoved me _into_ the toilet to have a snog?"

Harry just shrugs and wraps his arms around Niall's neck. "There aren't a lot of places to have any privacy back here, so I'll take what I can get," he winks as he rests their foreheads together. 

"Fair point," Niall agrees before leaning in to kiss Harry again. They don't stop this time until the bathroom door is opening suddenly and they're being reprimanded by a very familiar voice.

"Oi!" Louis shouts as he realizes what's going on. "You've got a room for this, so use it yeah? Some of us need to wee and would like to do it without a bloody audience," he adds as he holds the bathroom door open for them.

"You heard him," Harry laughs, not sounding the least bit embarrassed as he links his arm with Niall's. 

Niall, on the other hand, is beet red but he takes Harry's arm as they exit the bathroom.

"'Bout bloody time though!" Louis shouts through the closed door.

"Why are we friends with him?" Niall groans as he grips Harry's hand and drags him toward Harry's dressing room which is the closest. 

"BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME!" Louis shouts in response, which means he's been listening far too intently considering they've already moved pretty far way from the bathroom.

"Some days less than others," Niall winces, but there's no real heat behind it.

"So where were we?" Harry asks once they reach his dressing room.

"Right about here," Niall murmurs before leaning in to kiss Harry slowly. One kiss quickly turns into two, and then somehow they end up making out on the couch with Harry perched on Niall's lap. It's all just soft kisses at first until Harry slips a hand under Niall's shirt and starts fumbling with his zipper.

"Wait," Niall pants as he reaches down to cover Harry's hands with his own. 

Harry stops immediately but he remains on Niall's lap. He does move his hands though and brings them up to hold Niall's face gently. "Sorry about that. I guess I got a bit carried away," he laughs and leans in to kiss Niall's forehead. "I'll behave, I promise," he adds and punctuates it with a kiss on the tip of Niall's nose. 

"No, _I'm_ sorry," Niall mumbles as he buries his face against Harry's neck. "I don't think I'm quite ready to take it any further yet if I'm honest. I hope you're not disappointed?" he asks as he pulls back and meets Harry's eyes. "I just…I like you a lot, Haz. And I really like snogging you, but - "

"Hey," Harry says seriously as he tips Niall's face up. "This is perfect. _You're_ perfect, Niall. We never have to do anything you're not comfortable with, I just want to be with you, like properly, if that's maybe something you want also?"

Niall can't have heard that correctly. 

"You want that?" Niall asks timidly as he searches Harry's face for any signs that he might just be taking the piss. He logically knows Harry would never do that, but Niall isn't used to having everything he wants being handed to him so easily. 

"Of course I do," Harry beams. "I've been crazy about you since we met, Niall. Why do you think I wanted to visit you in Mullingar when you went on holiday? I couldn't stand the thought of being without you for even a single weekend. I'm pretty smitten, Niall James Horan," Harry finishes in a rush before he leans forward and kisses Niall again, soft and slow.

"Holy fuck," Niall pants when they break apart because he's breathless from both the kiss and from the information Harry has just shared with him. "Are you saying you want to be my boyfriend?"

"More than anything," Harry nods. "I just don't want you to feel pressured into it, that's all," he smiles sweetly and loops his arms around Niall's neck. "So what about you? What do you want?" he asks before leaning down to kiss Niall's shoulder.

Niall grins before answering. " _I want, I want, I want to be loved by you,_ " he sings as he leans in to kiss Harry again. 

"Good answer," Harry laughs against Niall's mouth before gripping him by the tie and dragging him into another kiss.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Louis shouts a moment later when he pops his head into the dressing room. "Are you two still going at it?"

"Heeeeey!" Harry shouts as he pulls back and slides off of Niall's nap. "You told us to get a room, so we did!"

Louis sighs heavily and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I meant a hotel room, idiot. Which reminds me, you are fired as me roommate. I'm sleeping with Payno tonight," he adds and his entire face goes beet red the minute he realizes the implication of his statement. 

"Are you now?" Harry teases as Niall starts mimicking ridiculous porn music. 

"Excellent choice, Tommo, I approve," Niall cackles. 

"Sounds like Lou has his night sorted," Harry says as he gives Niall an exaggerated wink. 

"I hate you both," Louis deadpans, even though his face is still flushing a deep scarlet. 

"So I guess I'll be needing a new roommate," Harry says as he turns his attention back to Niall. 

Niall playfully pokes at one of Harry's dimples. "I think I might know a guy."

"Yeah?" Harry asks and reaches out to pull Niall closer. 

Niall nods and presses a soft kiss against Harry's neck. "Yeah. He's always a laugh, wickedly handsome and completely crazy about you. What do you think?"

"I think I'm already in love," Harry smiles as he pulls Niall back into his arms and kisses him slowly.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments are greatly appreciated, and you can come talk Narry to me over **[here](http://prettyinsoulpunk.tumblr.com/)**! :D


End file.
